Captain Timberflank
Description Born the heir to a wealthy and respected family in Canterlot, Roger was educated in the most prestigious school, with hopes of turning him into a proper high society pony. Though he never felt excited about the idea, he thought that was his destiny, and he didn't want to argue with his parents. But as time passed by, his parents started to get worried that his cutie mark hadn't appeared. They expected it to be something related with his family lineage: a shiny jewel, a shiny precious metal, anything shiny. One day his parents decided to take him on a cruise to visit a far away land, thinking that the journey would help him find his cutie mark; and they were right. He enjoyed the travel as much as visiting those new exotic places, but the real epiphany ocurred in the return journey, when the ship was caught in a terrible storm. The little Roger, being a weak snobbish pony, didn't had the strength to hold to the rails and fell overboard, and had to be saved by one of the sailors. The adrenaline rush produced by that near death experience made him feel more alive than ever, and he inmediately realised his destiny: adventure. That same night a shiny nautical telescope appeared on his flank. After a few days of recovering and continuing his studies, he convinced his parents to let him travel the seas to meet new places and new people, telling them stories of untold treasures and endless commercial oportunities; he then started his journey to sail around the world. In his travels, Roger befriended the captain of the ship in which he worked as a sailor, learning the office of the sea ponies. After a few years, when the captain was about to die, he gifted Roger with his ship and his crew, trusting that he would be a fair and brave captain, though the crew wasn't as eager, specialy those who had sailed for the longest time. Nevertheless they obeyed, and the new Captain Roger guided them towards new adventures, in which his knowledge acquired in school proved valuable. It is in one of those journeys where the crew met a terrible sea monster, which captain Roger hesitated to attack, instead trying to turn the ship and flee, thinking in the safety of his men. But the creature attacked, and in the battle he lost many men and his right back leg, which had to be replaced by a wooden leg by the ship medic. One of the sailors used this oportunity to speak ill of the captain and convince the rest of the crew that the loss of their comrades was due to Roger's cowardice and lack of experience, and that they shouldn't forgive him. They mutined and tossed him into a small boat, sending him away to meet his fate in the open sea. But fate had other plans for the captain. A few days later he arrived safely (though hungry) to the Gallopocus island, and seeing that luck had smiled upon him, he swore to get his revenge upon the filthy maggots that betrayed him. He'd offer his services for money, to anyone interested, and in time he'd build a base of operations on this island... build a new greater ship, the finest vessel ever witnessed... get the best crew... and sail the seas again, not as the feeble Roger Dumont, but as the feared Cap'n Timberflank, a name that those traitorous bilge rats will hear as a thunder piercing their ears, while they cry to Celestia for the mercy they shall not get from me! ARRR!!! History History about the pony Other Info Likes: the sea, the adventures, the booty; loyalty, bravery, honesty. Also a good sense of humor. Dislikes: weak coward pitiful traitorous mutinous scum. Category:Bronie Category:Pony Category:Male